mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stray Bullet
Stray Bullet |datefrom = August 29, 2013 |dateto = September 13, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from August 29, 2013 to September 13, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Slow motion kicks in just before a bullet hits you. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Another Crease I'm in trouble, as usual. But this is far more grave. In any case, you cannot contact me. So you will need to meet in person and you have to do it now. - Joe Castellano Good, you're here! Let's get down to it while we still have the time. It is about Stefano Mandingo and his men taking out their rivals for no good reason. - Joe Castellano #Build 2 weapons. #Fight in 7 Shootout Arenas. #Win 30 fights in South Africa. }} Going Downhill The last thing I saw before driving off was Mandingo and his men pumping bullets into five of them outside a bar on the city's outskirts. I need a safe house for the moment. - Joe Castellano I'll take the bad news first. You've found a haven only for the time being? That is not bad after what I've been through the last few hours. - Joe Castellano #Ask for 5 Chain Reaction from mafia. #Collect from your Sports Stadium 2 times. #Deal 4500 damage in Shootout Arena. }} Powers That Be This place will do, but not for long. I really need some place where Mandingo or his men can't touch me till the law hears of this. - Joe Castellano You were really not kidding when you suggested police protection now, were you? Whatever works to stop Mandingo. Let's go. - Joe Castellano #Loot 6 Chain Reaction from robbing. #Loot 5 Bullet Organ from Job: Provide Insider Information On Your Gang. #Ice 45 opponents in London. |9=1}} Wipe Out My men have heard rumors of Mandingo coming for my mafia. He has brazenly threatened to take them down one by one if I testify against him in court. - Joe Castellano I've seen Mandingo's clan grow, but it was due to the fear he caused among other small-time gangsters. Their only shot at life was one under his command. - Joe Castellano #Get 7 crew members. #Ask for 5 Chain Reaction from mafia. #Win 5 Wars. |10=2}} Green Truce Mandingo loves his wealth and never tires of having too much. Maybe it is a good time for me to invest in a financial treaty, under the condition that he stop the massacre. - Joe Castellano Let's hope that Mandingo is too greedy for his own good when he sees green. - Joe Castellano #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 20 Chain Reaction. #Collect from your Shipyard 2 times. #Ice 100 opponents in Chicago. }} }} Break A Neck Mandingo's power came from the spilling of blood and it is blood that will quench his thirst. Who needs money when you have the city's fiercest at your feet? - Joe Castellano Mandingo's men will eventually find me even with the cops around. He has his means and the police are too easy to buy. Need to get out of here and quick. - Joe Castellano #Ask for 3 Chain Reaction from mafia. #Declare a War 4 times. #Loot 12 Chain Reaction from Job: Rally The Union To Join Your Operation. |10=2}} }} Bloodhounds A permanent hideout? I am literally off the face of the map, untraceable! I should have called you sooner. - Joe Castellano Did you hear of the grand reward for my head? Now, the very cugines I'm trying to save will be out baying for my blood. - Joe Castellano #Build 3 vehicles. #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 25 Ankle Duster. #Job: Hunt For The Highest Bidder (15x) |9=3}} }} New Man Rising They say fight fire with fire and that is how Mandingo will burn. Find your best men. Mandingo needs to know there is a new "man of honor" in the city. - Joe Castellano That is a good number of men. Mandingo won't see this coming, not so fast, not so strong. Terror will revisit those proud eyes once again. - Joe Castellano #Clear 20 robbing boards. #Ask for 12 Chain Reaction from mafia. #Win 50 fights in London |10=2}} }} To The Cleaners Mandingo's men are no men. They're just boys he scared into his family. But they are a lost cause, ones whol will fall for anything. Take them down! - Joe Castellano Mandingo was one tough boss. But even the powerful fall and his time came and it was at your hand. - Joe Castellano #Get 75 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Acquire 20 weapons. #Job: Hire The Mafia As Muscle (10x). |9=3}} Loyal Hotshot Earning your respect is hard, especially in a city where fear rules each family. I could change all that. - Joe Castellano I could use an associate like you by my side. Your loyalty will be rewarded with my trust and any other profit you might seek. - Joe Castellano #Build 2 armor. #Loot 5 Chain Reaction from Job: Steal A Diamond At Work. #Ice 200 opponents in South Africa. |10=3}} Category:Stray Bullet Category:Limited Time Missions